On The Other Side of The Bed
by Marked but not Forsaken
Summary: A collection of short Clary/Jace drabbles, with a possiblity for Alec/Magnus
1. Hairbrush

Jace looked up just before Clary burst into the room, closely followed by Isabelle.

'Jace, save me!' she flew into his arms, looking up at him fearfully. Isabelle huffed and shifted her grip on the deadly-looking hairbrush,

'Come on, Clary, it's just a brush; it's not going to kill you. Besides, how will you ever get have hair like mine if you never brush it?' she smirked at Clary, who burrowed her head further into Jace's chest.

'You won't let her have me, will you?' she asked in a small voice. Jace smirked at her and untangled her arms from his shoulders, forcing her away from his body. Her eyes widened in shock as she realised what he was doing,

'You traitor! How dare you!' she howled at him as Isabelle dragged her away. Jace smirked and winked at Isabelle over Clary's wildly flailing mop of flames.


	2. TieDyed Shirt

**Sorry for the fake update, guys. Had to fix this up :)**

'Where's my shirt, Magnus?' Alec questioned over his shoulder while he shifted pile after pile of clothing,

'I... might have lost it?' Alec froze and straightened up, spinning on his heel to face Magnus,

'How did you lose my shirt? I took it off just last night!' he exclaimed, exasperated.

'Well, it looks like you'll just have to wear one of mine, then.' Magnus replied calmly, an amused glint in his eyes.

* * *

'Don't say anything, Jace, unless you want all your underwear to magically become pink.'

Jace's eyes followed Alec's glittery, tie-dyed form trudge down the corridor.


	3. Rollerblading

'I'm bored, Jace. Let's go do something!' Clary tugged on a lock of his hair, trying to get his attention.

He closed his book,

'Okay, what would you like to do? Go clubbing? Demon slaying? Get a real tattoo?' he replied dryly,

She thought for a minute, rolling over onto her back on the bed and looking at him upside down,

'Rollerblading!' she replied, and nearly fell off the bed at Jace's horrified face.

Who knew Jace's deathly fear involved rolling around on wheels in oversized-shoes?


	4. Drunk

She smiled indulgingly at him as she refilled his glass for the fifth time.

'Cheeers,' Jace leered at her, his grin lopsided, as he threw his vodka back and slammed it down onto the table for a refill.

She chuckled, and took a tiny sip from her first glass of light beer.

'You're reeeeally purdy, Clarrry,' he slurred as he made a fumbling grab for her shirt, which she easily deflected onto Magnus, who was engaged in a heavy make-out session with Alec. Magnus broke off the kiss, and starred at Jace's hand like it was a blob of something disgusting, and flicked it off his lap, sending Jace passed-out onto the floor.

'You're cleaning that up, honey. In the morning, too.' He deadpanned at Clary, before turning back to Alec.


	5. Headband

'It's the headband, I think,' muttered Magnus as he stalked around Alec, appraising him from every side,

Alec blushed,

'Please Magnus, no sparkles?' he said; dangerously close to begging, and exasperated with his overly-gay boyfriend.

Magnus shot him a sharp look,

'Sweetie, you are nothing without sparkles! You're a beautiful nothing, but nothing all the same,' and he reached for the sequined blue headband on his dresser. Alec sighed, sensing defeat was near, and Magnus' Cheshire-Cat grin grew larger as Alec's head ducked in submission.


	6. Mundane College

'What do you mean you want to go to _mundane _college?' Jace spluttered, astonished,

'We have everything you could ever want in an education right here! Or, if not here, in Idris! Why do you need to go to a _mundane _college?' he continued,

Clary sighed, exasperated. How much easier things would have been if she'd hid the acceptance letter - which had been her first instinct.

'Because, Jace, you don't only go to college for the education; you go for the _experiences_.'

Jace stared at her in horror, his mouth falling open in blatant disbelief.

'The _experiences_?' he spat it like it was a dirty word, his eyes darking to slate,

Clary stared at him, wondering what had got him so worked up. When it hit her, uncontrollable laugher shook her frame and she doubled over, cackling, as Jace's face grew redder and redder.


	7. Camcorder

**Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited and added to other various lists. It means a lot :)**

* * *

Jace walked calmly Clary's bedroom, a small smirk on his lips. He pushed open the door as quietly as he could, twisting the handle only as far as he needed to. Clary had her earphones in and was dancing around the room, her eyes squeezed closed and her mouth wide open as she screamed the lyrics.

'Cos the lights, shining ever so bright... Biting my tongue, there's a plastic man on the telephone!'

Jace's smirk grew into a grin as he pulled out his brand-new camcorder.


	8. Flute

'Nobody thought to tell me Isabelle played the flute _before _I moved in?' Clary muttered as she tried to push her ears closed,

'She _didn't_, until a week ago, when suddenly it was the most fashionable thing in the world.' Jace replied, a pillow pushed around his head.

They sat in silence as they tried, and failed, to block out the ungodly screeching emitting from three doors away.


	9. Hungry

'Are you hungry, Clary? We can order Chinese, or go out to Taki's? You don't need to snack if you're actually hungry,' said Jace, as he watched her root through the fridge, move to the pantry, and back to the fridge.

'I'm not hungry; I just want something to eat.' She replied, her head still buried between a hand of bananas and a head of lettuce, trying to decide whether it was worth cutting the avocado out of its skin.

'You're not hungry, but you're eating anyways? Why?'

'I guess it's just 'cause I'm bored. Simon does it too, if it makes you feel any better.' She said distractedly,

'You're bored, huh?'

'Mmmm…' She decided against the avocado, and was in the process of removing the packaging of a pack of lamingtons when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and Jace nuzzled into her bare shoulder.

'Let's see if I can keep you entertained for longer than the avocado, lettuce or lamingtons, hmmm?'

She giggled, quest for food forgotten, and let him tug her away from the fridge, kicking it closed with her foot.


	10. Hair Cut

Jace paced back and forward across the worn patch in the carpet,

'Oh calm down, Jace, you're overreacting.'

'Overreacting? I am not overreacting,'

'Dude,'

Jace stopped and glared at Alec, who calmly returned his look from his armchair in front of the fire.

'You're overreacting.'

Jace growled, before resuming his pacing.

'But this is so… _out of character _for her!' he cried desperately,

'So she wanted a change. So what? It's not like Isabelle has never done it,' Alec replied, a mixture of amusement and exasperation in his voice,

'But Clary isn't Isabelle!'

'Alec, Jace, are you in there?' Clary's disembodied voice floated down the corridor,

Jace froze in his tracks, a terrified expression on his face,

'Dude, get over it - it's just a haircut.'


	11. License

'When are you going to get your license?' Clary asked,

'_Me?_ When am I going to get _my _license? What about you, hmm? Are you getting yours any time soon?' Jace replied, outraged,

'But you're older than me, _and _the best demon-slayer of our age, as well as the 'man' in this relationship. Aren't you supposed to drive me around like a princess?'

'Well, I can treat you like a princess if you want, love. We can even roll the red carpet down the isle of the L-Train.'

She narrowed her eyes at him,

'That's not funny.'


	12. Tinsel

'It's Christmas, Alec! If you can't wear tinsel-trimmed clothes now, when _can _you wear them? Besides, you look stunning, I assure you.' Magnus attempted to pacify his flushed and furious boyfriend.

'This was my favourite shirt, Magnus! You can't just… just _magic _it Christmassy!'

Alec plucked at the hem of his previously black shirt – the edges had been transfigured from sensible to garish and outrageous red tinsel.

'Oh, but darling, you haven't even seen the pants yet! We're going to be the belles of the ball tonight!' Magnus bustled over to the closet, rummaging around with his butt in the air.

Alec shuddered in disgust, but indulged his over-excited boyfriend for just a little while longer.


	13. Convention

'Let's go to the anime convention, Jace!'

Jace looked up from cleaning his fingernails with his stele to stare at Clary,

'What convention?'

'Anime. You know… Japanese cartoons?'

Clary was met with blank, stony silence, and she visibly deflated.

'I'll go with you, Clary!' Simon's distant yell came from some other part of Luke's loft.

Instantly, Jace was on his feet and tugging Clary to hers,

'That won't be necessary Simon, but thanks _ever_ so much for the considerate offer. Clary is going with me, and I won't here another word of discussion on it.'

As Jace was towing Clary out the door, she looked back over her shoulder in time to catch the conspiratorial wink Simon threw her from the corridor and she grinned, pleased.


	14. Titanic

'Come see Titanic in 3D with me, Jace!' Exclaimed Clary,

Jace raised one eyebrow. Clary gave a nervous laugh,

'Come on. It's Jack and Rose! You have to love them. I mean; star-crossed lovers and all?'

The eyebrow inched higher and Clary's smile strained wider,

'And it's in 3D! Can you image all the water rushing around, and then the iceberg, and…'

Jace's mouth started to twitch into an affectionate sneer and Clary sighed, exasperated.

'… Did I mention it had a nude drawing scene and a sex scene in a car?'

The sneer fell away and Jace's eyes lit up, a lecherous grin twisting his features;

'Well, why didn't you say so in the first place? Let's go!'


End file.
